


Infinitely Finite

by Gravity_Sun



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about curiosity, right?</p><p>Alec tries fairy blood with Magnus. It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitely Finite

 

To be fair, this is probably the least strangest position that Alec has found Magnus in. Still, he gives pause in between dropping his keys on the kitchen table and looking down at Magnus, who is in an oversized button up shirt and boxers, sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes of Girl Scout cookies and a quickly melting carton of Haagen Dazs, spoon still stuck in his mouth, probably long since abandoned, staring at the oven like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Bad break up?” Alec asks, dropping his keys onto the table, leaning against the kitchen wall.

“Magnus acknowledges him with a raised eyebrow and some incoherent mumbling that probably involved the words “too pretty to be that snarky”.

“There's not even anything in the oven,” Alec continues

“Shs.” Magnus says, still not taking his eyes off the oven, but taking the spoon out of his mouth and dunking it for another mouthful. “I'm deciding.”

Alec cocks his head in confusion, before moving into the kitchen and sitting next to Magnus, knees pulled up to his chest, eying a box of Thin Mints but deciding against it.

“Deciding what?”

Magnus mutters again, staring back into the oven. Alec stares at him for a long moment before inching closer, drumming a finger down Magnus' thigh, which seemed to briefly peek his interest.

“What are we watching?”

“Everything.” Magnus says, like its the most simple thing in the world “Every--.” Suddenly Magnus whirls on him, nearly teetering over “You can't see it, Alexander. Can you?” He asks, digging the spoon back into the ice cream and holding it out to Alec, who dutifully took it, shaking his head.

For a moment Magnus blinks and his eyes focus, growing serious. He turns to Alec fully, grasping his hands and pulling him towards him. Alec's eyes widen and his skin flushes, having Magnus so close to him.

“Do you trust me?” Magnus asks, cat eyes gleaming with promise.

Alec nods, before stammering.

“I do--.” He begins, clearing his throat “With everything.”

A smile glints across Magnus' lips and he leans forward, kissing Alec. _'Cherries'_ Alec thinks. Must be from the lip gloss that Magnus was fond of wearing, which Alec preferred not to think about where he got it. Magnus rustles among the boxes behind him before pulling out a small vile and pouring some silvery liquid onto his fingers. Alec gives a small gasp.

“It's--.”

“Fairy blood.” Alec interrupts, staring at Magnus' hand “I know.”

“It'll get you--.”  
“I know.”

Magnus pauses, licking the blood off his fingers, shivering a bit.

“Should you be--.”  
“I'm a warlock.” Magnus says, by way of explanation. “It's a little different. Higher tolerance and all.”

Alec eyed the vial in Magnus' hands and Magnus let out a sigh.

“Alec you don't have--.” He began, pulling away, but Alec's fingers clasped around his wrist, stopping his movement.”

“No.” Alec says “Don't. I want to.” He brings his eyes up to Magnus' “I want to see what you see.”

_'Be where you are. For just once.'_

 

Magnus stares at him for a long moment, as if waiting for Alec to change his mind, before tipping the vial again, pouring out a measured amount.

“Now, you might--.” Magnus begins before freezing as Alec took his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

Immediately it hit him. Like a wall of force, washing over him and threatening to knock him over. He rolled with it. Swaying unsteadily, feeling Magnus' hands on him, holding him in place.

Electrum fire poured through him. Running over his veins and skin, warming him and filling him with light and bliss to the point of bursting.

Finally, Alec dared to open his eyes, and the world lit up in front of him. A vibrant array of colors and swirls, lighting up in front of him. Magnus was beautiful. So beautiful Alec felt as if he could stare at him forever. His cat eyes stared deep into Alec's and Alec could see stars behind them and suddenly Alec wanted everything. Wanted to fuck or fight or kill but more importantly, he wanted Magnus, and he leaned in and kissed him, kissed smears off blood off his lips and his senses exploded.

As if realizing what had just happened, Magnus pulls away, looking at Alec with worried eyes.

“Are you--.”

But the words don't quite make it out because Alec's body is rolling and he slumps over, gasping and moaning, fingers clutching into fists and erotic heat spreading through him. He needed Magnus, he needed everything so he grabs and pulls again and again until Magnus lets himself be pulled down onto the floor. Into the mess of cookies and ice cream and lemony smelling linoleum. Kisses Magnus like it was essential to his breathing.

“It's like... I can see everything.” Alec says “Feel... it's all so bright and warm.”

Above him, Magnus chuckles.

“Someone is having a good trip.” He murmurs against an ear and Alec is floating, clawing at his clothes, needed to be free. Needing to feel Magnus, when Magnus is pulling away, causing Alec to open his eyes and reach for him.

“Hey, look.” Magnus says, sliding behind Alec, pointing at the oven. The oven that Alec _knew_ was empty and had mocked Magnus earlier for.

Only now it was a nexus of worlds. Now it was spreading out in front of him. Exploding rays of light turning into stars and planets. He saw it all. The Big Bang. Heaven and the angels and the earth, liquid and hot. The way it spun through the galaxy, pulling everything towards it.

“Mag--.” Alec says, unable to look away, his hands reaching back blindly for his lover “Magnus.”

There are soft lips on his ear. On his lips and neck and Alec's body cried out for the touch, for the contact, he needed Magnus more than he needed air. And Magnus was everywhere. Stars were surrounding him and he was drowning in stardust and Magnus' hands were at his nipples, his stomach, his zipper and _finally_ his cock.

“Just keep looking.” Magnus groaned out, and Alec could feel his hardness pressed into his back. The desire to touch him was drowned out by the pleasure of following Magnus' order.

Magnus worked him expertly, smooth skin squeezing and teasing just enough. Caressing the head gently to make him pant and moan and pleasure filled him and everything was speeding up, and Alec could hear angels singing and it was so beautiful he'd cry if he wasn't so busy moaning.

“I love you, Alec.”

And then, the world exploded.

A flash rush bang of supernova and Alec came, exploding over Magnus' hand. Light was coming out of everything, stars and planets collapsing in on themselves. Black holes becoming intertwined to dark nothingness and the angels were screaming and so was Alec and he just wanted it to stop, wanted it all to be over, for the blood to be out of him and the oven to be empty again and to not see and feel everything he's ever loved, everything beautiful be broken down into a painful nothingness.

“Alec--.”

And he is pushing Magnus away and crawling. Knocking over melted ice cream and cookies and sliding on the clean cool linoleum and _screaming_ because it's all gone. Everything is gone and he'd watched it. His body had melted under the pleasure of the hands of a god and the world had fallen apart in front of him.

There were hands on him, firm yet cool hands, a voice soothing him, shushing him and trying to gather him into arms, but Alec kicked and kicked and screamed until there was nothing. There was black and there was sleep.

 

X

 

Alec wakes some time later, judging by the soft rays of sunlight staring to pour through the curtains still on the floor, his head and upper body in Magnus' lap. Magnus was trembling, though Alec doubted it was from the cold.

He shifted, attempting to lift his head a bit, only to find a sharp shooting pain pass through him at the action.

Above him, Magnus gasps, his hands going to Alec in an instant and helping him turn.

“Alec?” He asks, hurried. “Oh thank God.” He breathed out “Thank God, are you okay?  
Alec licked his lips, throat dry.

“W-What happened?” He stammered, only to find a drink placed against his lips in an instant, complete with a sparkly purple dinosaur crazy straw. Alec eyes it warily.

“It's just water.” Magnus swears “It'll help you feel better.”

Alec takes a few long sips, thankful for the moistening of his lips and throat.

“What happened?” He tries again “Why are we on the kitchen floor?”

Magnus' eyes flicker for a moment, before speaking.

“You had, for lack of more clever terminology, a 'bad trip', Darling.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, brief flashes coming back to him.

“I'm...” He sighed “It's... fairy blood. Maybe I gave you too much or.” He sighs in frustration and self disappointment “You were so scared. I was--.” He clears his throat “I had to knock you out. I thought you were gonna hurt yourself.”

Now he remembered. The explosions and nothing. The end of the world. He pulled himself into a seating position, facing Magnus.

“God, Alexander. I'm so sorry.”

Alec blinks at Magnus for a moment. Normally quick brain slow to react in the wake of the magic and drugs. He searched himself for any anger or regret towards Magnus and found none.

“I heard angels singing.” He says at last

Magnus blinks at him, confused and utterly ridiculous looking, Alec thinks, with sleep in his eyes and ice cream smears on his shirt.

“What--.”

“I saw everything.” Alec continues “Everything. Down to its last atom. Tendrils of power... I saw...” He trails off “It was all so beautiful.”

“Until it went bad and you started freaking out.” Magnus retorts

When the universe opened up and swallowed itself whole.

“I should never have--.” Magnus begins

“I love you.” Alec says, by way of interrupting and answering all at once “Magnus blinks at him for a long moment. “I love you.” Alec repeats again, before standing unsteadily and stretching “What's for breakfast?”

Magnus chuckles and stands, pulling Alec into his arms, stretching out his sore muscles.

“A hot bath?” Magnus suggests “I think I can snap us up something good.”

Alec grins, nodding at that.

“Just don't hog the tub this time. And no glitter.”

“I'll do my best, and I make no promises.” Magnus grins, pressing his forehead to Alec's, whispering “You promise you're okay?”

Alec leans in, and kisses him gently.

“Promise.” He replies, intertwining their fingers “Fill the tub. I'll clean up this mess.”

Alec pulls away and moves back to the floor. Magnus lingers for a few moments, wanting to protest and explain that he could simply snap the tub full and the mess away, but he knew, as he turned down the hall to do as Alec asked, that Alec needed a few solitary moments. Needed to distance himself from Magnus, and Magnus couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that Alec was falling away from him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea what color fairy blood is, so I just went with silver. I also really love the idea of Magnus being frequented by Girl Scouts. Maybe he even has a regular who sells to him every year.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
